Eric
'Appearance' Height: '''Average mobian height '''Build: '''Toned '''Main color: '''Light brown '''Markings: '''Brown hands and feet as well as the underside of his tail. His eyelids also are brown '''Skin color: '''Brown muzzle, inner ears and stomach '''Eye style and color: '''Diamon shaped pale yellow eyes with slitted pupils '''Hair/Quil/Dread style: '''Has his hair tied back in a low ponytail, had a brown tuff as hair to the side '''Other noticeable features: *'Claws - '''Has a set of razor sharp black claws on each hand '''Overall clothing style:' Wears a black turtle neck shirt tucked into a white belt. Has grey pants that are tucked into black boots. Always wears around a coat that looks like a turtle neck sweater had a baby with a science coat 'Personality' Likes *Experiments listening and doing as they should *Pushing the boundaries of what science can do *Indirectly playing god Dislikes *A lack of common sense *Experiments not listening *Crowded areas *People watching him work *People touching his things Fav drink: Water Fav food: Cereal Personality: *Strict *Focussed *Straight to the point *Harsh *Prodigy *Quick learner *Ambitious *Pushes himself *Short fuse *Socially awkward 'Abilities and Skills' Strenghts: *Very high inteligence and able to think ahead to possible out comes, meaning it's hard to suprise him Weaknesses: *When you do suprise him you can catch him completely off gaurd and land multiple good hits *He relies too much on knowledge and not improvisation and instinct 'History' *Was single child born to a couple who were not the youngest anymore *They had been trying for years to have a child and finally were blessed with one *And thus he was a spoiled little shit *But a spoiled little shit that showed early on that he was a little child prodigy with his ability to pick up knowledge and intrest in higher level books *Overall had his nose stuck in books on much higher eduction levels and didn't make friends *One boy would not stop pestering in *After a while lowered his gaurd and interacted with him *Suprisingly enough hit it off really well with him and became best friends *Now had a great friend and was studying things end college level *Most intrest of him were in biology and science *Talked about his dreams with his friend who talked about possibliy joining the army *Eric started entertaining the idea as well, even if it was throwing away what he had shown he was amazing in, just to stay near his friend *Well more intense crush at this point *Got into college and practically only did stuff at university level *Remained close to his crush, unable to bring himself to confess and instead remained happy to just be near him *With the end of college approaching the crush decided he was indeed going to join the army and Eric in his own blindness to love said he was going to do so as well *And thus the two joined the army, mostly with Eric being completley out of his comfort zone *Certainly was not the best at all, kept studying biology and science in his free time since that just was what intrested him most *Roughly the 4th year in service they have a night free and away to do as they please *They get in a car crash and the crush dies *Gets off with few injuries but is defistated by his friend dying *Indirectly calls back upon all those movies, games and comic books leading him to make an odd solution; cloning *He would bring his crush back by cloning him! *Took what he could that contained DNA of him before resigning from the army on word of 'personal trauma' *Starts delfing fully into his books again and actually starts building devices to aid in his goal *Tests it out with small things such as pets *Success seemed to vary greatly *Kept his focus on it though *Word got out about his experimentations and it reached GUN *Was asked to become a scientist for them, accepts it knowing they had much better equipment *During his time here however his focus drifted away from the entire reason why he wanted to master the cloning procedure *Instead it became a powertrip for him *Amazed at how he was able to create life out of who ever he wished *The issue remained they had that pesky free will *Creates Ezekiel and Chernobog around this time frame *And they break out *Becames detirminded to create a clone to has free will but still will listen *Demands a call back for the escaped clones to break them *Was there the entire procedure at least until alarms went off and angry parents came to get their babies back *Remains with GUN however and works his ass off, wanting to create the perfect being *Has many failed experiments, often ending their lifes himself *Meets Charles around this time *Has a talk with him about a diffrent job *Accepts and ends up working for S.P.A.C.E as a scientist *During his time there developes a machine to strip the demon part from a demon leaivng them as a mortal shell 'Character Relationships' Family Friends Enemies 'Miscellaneous Information' *First design was a green with pink chao with claws *Was first redesigned by Lady *Redesigned him from that *Entire focus was made to a scientist due to personal wondering who made some of my clone characters *Still actively works out like back when he was in the army Category:Minor Characters Category:Tasmanian Devil Category:Male Category:Alive